


Alice and Wonderland(uncompleted/still working  progress)

by Captain_fandoms



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fandoms/pseuds/Captain_fandoms
Summary: My bad for missing some parts as in the movies,you know for some of you if it on cable then we don't need  to  to movie's so please  bare with  me and I hope you enjoy 💖





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bad for missing some parts as in the movies,you know for some of you if it on cable then we don't need to to movie's so please bare with me and I hope you enjoy 💖

5 second of summer ~as self

Marilyn Monroe~gilnda

Jhene Aiko~Marinna/The white Queen 

Tyler Hoechiln~The Beast

Ana de armas~bell

Taylor Swift~red Riding Hood

Selena Gomez~Snow white 

One Direction~The seven Dwarfs

Q'orianka Kilcher~ Pocahontas

Nicki Minaj~ Iracebeth/Red Queen

Normani Kordei~Litte mermaid

_ **And Soon to be more** _


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a girl name a Alice,bed good morning birds good morning you hop in your shower and got dressed and open your door oh good morning Prince luke greetings her boyfriend Luke

hey well you like to go to the j's ball alice.

yes I well love to go to ball alice said.

(EARLY AFTERNOON Alice POV)

Jousting yes I always come to your Battle's //Luke lend over kissing Alice// good then we can go to the ball alice got dress and wet to the arena in tell she saw her arch enemy angella the top five of Jousting and her cousin.

new jordans that matches her dress.Alice and Luke whan to the ball ,omg she so gorgeous let go before it to late i help her in the carit her voice is like music in my ears oh may we are ready her I got out and took her hand leading her to the castle she meet up what her friends I saw Michael, calum and Ashton they said hey to Alice while she was walking around what her friends

(Alice POV)

when are you guys going get married it been four months now she going move on if you don't pop the question calum said.

I well to night I'll pop the question luke pull out a dimon ring see now can you help me out i don't no what to say.

ok so what to say we have been together for so long when the first time i saw you 

no you will be mine forever well be my wife them all for a group hug and ran to find Alice.

(Alice pov)

omg girl have you hurd penny is when to England gabby said.

yeet she pay to go on this trips but she can pay her bills i look at the clock it was eleven going on twelve so i say good bye to my friends and walk out the Castle to wait for luke as i stared at the stars two arms wrap a round me i turn around luke unwrap hes arm for my wheat he go on one knee a what are doing ? I asked 

we been together for a long time the day i saw you you will be mine forever well you be mine wife.as i look in his eyes saying yes repeatedly.

(luke pov)yes she said yes the girl that i love said yes i must be the lucky man in the whole life as wow she crying I picked her in my arms I hate to see her cry but these was happy tears I kind hard to balance her with all these pot holes I accidentally drop her thus start her rolling I hate there's a hill here

oh no i continue to roll intell i fell into a bush i got up a dust my dress the i felt a knot in my stomach drop im falling God these is a big hole

as Alice fulling she saw bones then mirrors clocks and hat's as i fall into a house i walk out of the house their was a liety stating what five dofs she saw two legs was sing out she said I'm the good which for the north and you kill my sister i try to say srooy but she cut me off staying thak you for killing her she got out a WAN and made a big bubble whare is she takeing me?

(The good which)

she was trying to figure out ware are whats going on i can see she fear in her eyes 

well your in storybook umm,you kill one of my sister but that was good because my other sister's might kill me. Oh my i forgot to tell her my name.

excuse me but what is your name my name is alice she said.

also were going to the Castle so you can get clean up you look ragtag and nobody likes thet

Oh my God where is she takeing me what is a wich and she have sister's but what hear name and what is going on.

oh my name is gilnda ~i surely remember this little girl we use to bake cookies and play and my dear friend Marinna use to play chess and danceing wow she all grown up I just can't believe that this is that same little girl~well here is my castle now go up stats and turn to life and I've my mind will show you the bathroom ok

she bing so nice to me oh excuse me but were is the bathroom

Her i show you,she guided the young lady 

( Marinna POV)

Me and gilnda usually have our tea time later but all these excitement we had to have early 

Alice can out ,good now our Sisters have block the exist this another way they taking over

That hole that you came form was the last one before they blocked it

And who are you 

Marinna have you ever played chess

Yes then your White queen 

Yes dear you our only hope she hand her a map of the way to there Palace you have to fix this horrible crime they committed 

all these are the stories to find the case if you don't you well be trapped forever if you see red cards or monkey's hide they are my sister's pets I picked up my wand and place her in a bubble 

thank you but what do I have to well meybe these quest is not to bad.


	3. Chapter 3

I am walk on the yellow brick road in tell I heard a crying I walk to the sound I saw a young girl siting on the ground hey do you need help I ask she looks at me said her father was taking by the beast in the in that castle Behan me

I node and walk over to the castle and knocked on the door and big beast came outside and yelling at me saying I should go a way and he well eat me I sated crying he grab me and grab the girl behind the tree and in a cell

_ **(beast POV)** _

if these girl stop nocking on the door i well beat the liveing hell out of her who is these now i got two to eat well that be great one today and one tomorrow

I can't let them go now we can't afford thet God they look delicious , SHUT THE FICK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU NOW

I took both of the annoying girl's

cogworth is the oven is ready

yes sir

good now go get one up here!

_**(Alice pov)** _

hey let us out hey!! this is no use we going die in here or that beast well eat us want you, name my Alice she look up bella, that a nice name.hey look is a clock what is moving I guess one of us will be out but for what?

 _ **(cogworth pov)**_ hey that one look good ok her come

On we don't have time here master well love this one.

I feel bad the other

one but it our job lumiere ,were are you going oh no don't you dare go down there come back

Tbuthat one in the blue have a gift can't you see

She do see have an odd glow

if we touch her she will turn in one of us that great we can say she was escape

ok but if i get in trouble it's your fault

L:is ok girl's come im not going hear you

C:let's hurry up before the boss comes

L:ye let put her in the East wing he doesn't use it

C:that good hey can you girls pick us up and me it trying to hope around 

_**(Alice pov)** _

oh ok i pick up the candule a magic dust swirl around me the is fucking great im a tea pot well wear the kitchen down the hall the candle holder said

and my name is lumiere and my pall over name is cogworth nice to meet you, it way better than being dinner I'm Alice well we all had a long day let's go to bed i hop to the cabinets and dishware you found a way to get up there there was sleeping tea cups as she fell aleep.

* * *

Did he did eat her wow that was my last hope i need some tea

You woke up to clunking this tea cups are betting that one what they call chip HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUY'S DOING the other tea cup immediately stop were family this is not how we treat family they apologize i hop over to the cup are you ok the little cup sacks he's haed ok lest be quite a some one coming

(bella pov )

last night was weird I don't know how a beat have this big castle and all this fancy stuff god the is tea pot i pretty i love the blue ruffle looks like Alice dress ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it sneeze

it fell on top of table but lade so it won't break ow it said

oh my God im have to get out of this house i wak to this big hallway madam clam down 

( Alice pov)ow that hurt bell ran well she what tea i call Chip and he call the plate and tray the foaucet turned on i hop to the sink i put some water in me a hop onto stove hmmm I can fell that im broiling oh good it ready my be a few more minutes ok that good let go we follow bells sing she in 

(Bella pov)

There fond me well they made tea wow is this a weird. her bella the tea pot said

hey how do you no my name and what up what this house.

A:well im Alice see this house is curse and the best too.

b:that impossible show me that you're alice and these houses is cursed.

A: is you wish [signing Alice by avril lavigne]

B:ok you can stop i believe you but alice how you change into a tea pot 

A:well before we came here ther was a handsome man but he became a self he men to everyone, one day a old lady come to the house he opened the door but said no you ugly you say in the rain.but the men don't no she was a beautiful fairy she trun to a fairy she told him that if he didn't find a nice and friendly girl that Trueley love him the rose well wilt and the house well remain as it is.

B:wow but how did you turn to a tea pot?

A:well by the clock ,cogworth now no more question now drink you're tea

««« the afternoon»»»

(Bella pov)

my God is the best are you comeing to dinner he said.

no i don't what dinner can you please come to dinner he said.

No I'm not coming down

WEll STAY THERE AND STARVE! 

After that terrible ordeal really need alice,I meet up with her in the kitchen

hey alice as she was hoping around

oh my bell you must be starving 

I'm a little hungry 

Well we can fix that

You have to control your temperature

can you help me pick out what to where oh goody she said 

A:hmmm how about the blue no that don't match 

B:wow that one the gold one look I -pull up to me- and it match 

A:yes this is perfect now to do your hair

*After the touch up*

A:Omg you look beautiful have fun ok

B:You sound like a mum i will bye

~~~~~ at the dinner date~~~~~

(Bella pov)

wow he looks decent and he pull my chair out of me what a gentleman or gentlebeast

{Haha get it gentlebest (=^･^=)}

As we eating i look forward he was eating like a human wow who training him.after dinner we whent to he ball area and we dace wall muisc is playing what a beauty full night jut can get better

(Alicepov)

Beast"

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

[2x]

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

Beauty and the beast.

Alice: time for bed chip we have a big day tomorrow

I don't what to go to bed

come on it past your bed time

Chip OK

Good night chip sweet dream's as you kiss his forehead 

/A FEW MONTHS PAST AND BELLA AND THE BEAST they was like glue and the all had change back to human Bella got pregnant with twins/

Awww I'm going miss you so much she hugs you so tight 

Me tooo you kissed her check we'll time to go I hope you have a great life far well.


	4. Chapter 4

(Alicepov)

Is I was walking the girl stop me dead in my trash she look ward if something well kill her soon she said I have to get to my gram house and the wolf what to eat me can you help I said yes a we starting walking to here gram houses it was a long walk but we got to the door and soon I was waiting and the girl hit me in back of my head I woke up and I see the girl and a wolf the said something but they whispering to each other in tell the girl saw that I'm waken.

(Little red pov) ok so the plan is to take a Random girl and take her stuff and you eat her yes said the wolf. Ok I start run and I saw a tall girl so I run into her I'm sorry the girl said. I forgave her in my made I wanted to say bich give me you money but I can because the wolf have to eat too. I take her to the cabin a my gram was gat be eating in frit of the girl a wolf well knock her out then eat her but some whit wrong so the wolf knock her well at less I can get some food and closets as the wolf start to make the stow.

(red and wolf)

R: hey what your name

H: why are asking

R: i just what to know

H: ok my name is hannibal lecter

R: that a cool name

H: thnaks my dad name me

R: oh was you a human

H: yes

R: oh what happin

H: well my mother was is a wich so whan she got mad is turn me a wolf the spell is permanently

R: im sorry im us go now

H:no stay i Like your Company please stay 

R: ok

(alice pov)

well that was a bich move but how to get out in this hell hole it stink what that's are skeletons and I here dog on the other said what I got a pin in my hare great now to calm the dogs I let tame in the room what all dead body's the like it wow this girl did feed them I walk in tell I find a room I oden and I saw a dead man had in the room also a lamb not just lamb it a baby I close the door and run to whatever I can fine wander is exit in till I saw a kitchen a than the wolf was talking to the girl his is was cooking something I hop they don't look back I saw a guy his had as cut off and the wolf was frying it I look in Front of me I saw the door yess but I have to be carful

red and wolf (hannbill)

H: well it excites him. Most serial killers keep some sort of trophies from their victims.

H:l I didn't.  
red: No. No, you ate yours.

H: yes because they did a bad thing i dont eat that prson if they did do a bad thing well what that girl did? She did ask who are you and I here her listen to use

R:Humm is that right well let see

(Alice POV)  
Oh god they find me I'm gone run for it yea I'm out for her house good i heard some Russeling next to me it was the wolf he try to bite me but I move to the outer siad I ran in tell I bump into a girl no a again


	5. Chapter 5

(ALICE POV) not again she seem nice but I don't trust nobody after what i when though but she said sorry and pick me up and i was walking towards the road but she stop me and said do you what to visit my home i can clean you and fix me up 

She Insist and pull me to come so i did god if i get out before i die I'll be famous 

(Snow pov)

the girl come to my home oh let me finish bakeing this pie and then I'll clean up you ok

I wish her dress up a hang it up then made the pie and cookies I was tried I ask her name it Alice cute name for a girl like you I said

Man you exhausted Alice said 

Yah I'm friend's don't clean up well and there miner's 

Oh I see there dirt ball's 

Yep haha

I'm snow I don't know how to repay you back but if I can help you well that be great, what else you have to do? Alice asked 

Oh that wonderful I love that very much 

I try to say up I fell in deep sleep.

(THE boys)

Well, we dig dig dig Well, we dig in our mine the whole day through Dig dig dig, that is what we like to do And it ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig, with a shovel and a pick Dig dig dig, the whole day through Got to dig dig dig, it's what we like to do in our mine, in our mine Where a million diamonds shine We got to dig dig dig, from the morning till the night Dig dig dig up everything in sight We got to dig dig dig, in our mine, in our mine Dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more But we don't know what we are diggin' for, yeah Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's off to work we go We keep on singing all day long Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Got to make your troubles go Well, you keep on singing all day long Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Louis open the door Well you don't have to say it

Shut up Let go in side

ahhhh Is a burglar help A snow is dead ahhhhh Call the animal my be they can help?

(Snow white)I woke up form the brief nap to fine they tie up Alice and the animal rescue god they can out of hand to fast sometimes I got out of the bed and I unite Alice 

liveing room the boys yelling and the animal trying to get help HARRY ,LIAM ZAYN , LOUIS say sorry a get ready for diner.

(Alice pov)

they all introduce them self the curly hair one was harry , the one ho have suspenders and the big butt is Louis , the blond one is niall, and the one who was eating soup what a fork was Liam and zayn was the sleepy one snow and me was making diner

the boys came down niall is companion how sugar is good on ever thing and harry saying it no heath to do that /after dinner/ the boys was clean up

And me and snow brush our teeth she hand it her nigh gown to me

snow im not the same size like you

that crazy talk here just try 

Fine you slip and it for like a glove this can to shock to you

Alice can you say because the boys don't help at all snow said

I well love to anything to make your life easier 

Ekkk girl bond

we heard the boy coming up niall said

Alice is sleeping in his bed and harry said i was sleeping in his but niall pull me to his bed it was small but niall said he likes to spoon show snow it the lets the i fell a seep.

* * *

 **(Alice pov )** god over a year im fall in love a it harry but i told him i have falling in love a steal love him but im tron form my past a future i need help bell might help snow knows than she i have feeling Tor's harry .

ring the door bell the door open wide there bell she hugs me a invited me in she 

Oh my Alice still walking down that road

Yah I have complete 50% of the odd cases 

Oh I wish i could go with you it sound so fun

Bell it's not I get in to so much crazy stuff it well just make you tired 

Oh well I never mind I'm already tired

I can see the twins just suck your energy

Yah I wish they can run there feet's on the carpet so they won't take mine

Haha

So how your love life 

Oh Lord I'm torn im in love with the man when I we was teen's and a man who i know in a year

she mind a face than got up walk to the window that her fever thing to do if she trying think then she spoke The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart. Life without **love** is like a tree without blossoms or fruit. The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

I process but she said and I got it Oh thanks bell

if i don't see him than it over but i see the man i dream than it is love.

 **(back at snow Alice pov )** the boys was cleaning i was cooking in tell harry came in i did pay to my to him then he he start to talk but i was into his eyes show green like a feel for grass oh he ask a question umm yes god what did I get my self into

 **(harry pov)** god she beautiful to day im gong ask her out a nice date god if say yes I well I'm going to give her the best date ever please say yes she say yes omg I get ready tonight 8:00 OK I said to her.

( **Alice POV )** 8:00 what do I have to do hmm liam came in me liam what are you doing helping you out 8:00 is your date he said

what who harry he said let's get you ready of tonight here he pick out 

By time I was done it 8:00 i kiss liam on the check and Thank him. harry was in front the door he had a white dress shirt black pants and Brown boots

ready he said

yes we walk for a minute than we turn to the left god these is beautiful harry

just for you let eat

 **Alice** OK it funny when you eat

 **Harry:** well I'm trying to find the one spaghetti

 **Alice:** well they not gong happened

 **Harry:** ha are you sour I think I found it

 **Alice:** you did* kiss*

( **Harry POV)** OK now is to get a little more close just to break her wall to be my girlfriend we sat in the grass looking at the stars she going closer to me and said harry what did you pit in my drink because I'm a little dizzy no Thing I said OK well let go home I pick her up when we got to the door then she kiss me I kiss back we kiss all the way up 

**(morning Alice pov)** oh god what happen last nighti what down stars all the boys there hey harry what happen last night harry look at me what surprise but sacred face well .....you got a little drunk and we confessed our love but that it he said harry can we talk alone we when out side harry im sorry for everthing harry me kiss you and said i love you

Alice ever sent we fist meet I falling for you please be my girlfriend 

I don't know Harry I'm still torn between the two I'll have to think about this 

**(harry pov)**

she sad lou i don't what to do

well harry she upset because she feel like a hoe said

Like she said she needs time look mate she came from her world to ours was about to marry to her Prince now in a complex relationship puls shoveling as she said fairy tales crime Liam explained 

but im not im gong make up to her well you help

ye i have make up to my boo me too zayn said

late that afternoon all the girls was out side Alice was about to opening the door to go back inside we got set up and stat to song .

* * *

_ Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _

_ But bear this in mind, it was meant to be _

_ And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks _

_ And it all makes sense to me... _

_ I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile _

_ You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _

_ But I'll love them endlessly _

_ I won't let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ But if I do _

_ It's you _

_ Oh it's you _

_ They add up to _

_ I'm in love with you _

_ And all these little things _

_ You can't go to bed without a cup of tea _

_ And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep _

_ And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep _

_ Though it makes no sense to me _

_ I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

_ You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans _

_ But you're perfect to me _

_ I won't let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ But if it's true _

_ It's you _

_ It's you _

_ They add up to _

_ I'm in love with you _

_ And all these little things _

_ You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you _

_ And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to _

_ If I let you know I'm here for you _

_ Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you _

_ I've just let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ 'Cause it's you _

_ Oh it's you _

_ It's you they add up to _

_ I'm in love with you _

_ And all these little things _

_ I won't let these little things _

_ Slip out of my mouth _

_ But if it's true _

_ It's you _

_ It's you _

_ They add up to _

_ I'm in love with you _

_ And all your little things _

* * *

after the song the girl forgive them but Alice ran up stars a shut her door i walk to her door come out Alice

No

Well do you like it

yes she said but what the Dill if i tell you want get upset yes _" My ex beat the shit out of me for two years i had concussions,the whole nine yards it was pretty bad" then i meet luke god i fell hard and I guess if I hide the pain then everting well better it wasn't I was shell and since he was the Prince he didn't see the pain then you came along and actually dug into my emotions she explain_

 _I'm so sorry Alice_ im sorry that the men's you date only saw the Beauty _but I'm here and I what to see it all no filter i well sell love you_ Alice

The air was silent but the sign of door cracking open can to cuddle me she asked . "Sure we can babe." He says. "I love you, baby." He says. "Love you too babe." Alice say back.


	6. Chapter 6

it Been a month since a harry been together it so good to have some one by your side I humming oh look at the time snow they well be home soon, I have to get Barry for the pie you'll be good yha i closed the door and went to the woods 

(snow pov)

I never thought this well happen everything is so perfect harry is going get marry to Alice good thing Alice fix the pigs case or we all be in the same bed, ever since Alice came it seem the light have shine, liam and i started dating oh life is wonderful 

someone knock on the door i open it there was an old lady she said do you what an apple

I'm well I don't know 

Try one darling 

I took a bite and everting was turning black the last thing I saw was my stepmother

* * *

that little brat can hurt my plans now I lock her up she can't hurt me

Im glad i kill him but over the time I flock the kingdom and taking the youth of kids but now I'm getting weaker 

mirror mirror on the wall who is the far all them all

the far all them all is snow white if you to take that you have in motel powers

peter I call the huntsman kill snow white a gave me her Hart Ravenna orders

Yes my queen 

Darw me a bath 

Before there was Peter there was jack he help her escapes into the Dark Forest, Jack know Ravenna well never makes her end of the bargain so he fake the whole kill he told her if she walk a some more than you find someone to help and eventually meet a band of eight dwarves name harry, zayn,niall, liem, louis.

(ALICE pov )

this good for the pie I the door is wide open what happened I snow wan't there we the boy came home i was crying harry runs over me ask what happen 

Spit it out love

She took her 

(liam pov)

well when are gong a marry 

I don't know G and I a very busy 

Ah it good to take your time but don't waste it our's is in the winter red loves the winter 

I can't wait for harry's

Well since Alice is all ways out and fighting villains I see why they plan it early 

I bet you they well have a second marriage I open the door Harry was packing naill was eating non stop 

What is going on !

SnowwaskidnapandAlicewhenafterher Harry blurder out

What!

Let's go!

(Alice POV )

You see the castle they let you in since you look like a hunter since you took Harry shirt and pants you especially you keep say to bell and snow the at least have weapon on them this world is not safe but no they never listen 

Holt state you business 

I'll recommend you if let me in then I'll chop your head off and servitor to the Queen

The guy open the gates,you tide up you horse ,you walk in the castle 

You must be the new executioner are you a girl 

Your cold dead eye stared into the queen servant eyes

I like her she gide you down to the cell were going kill her tomorrow 

I well do my best for my queen 

~♡~◇~♤~♧~♡~

Later that night you snuck into the basement 

Snow,snowflake y/n why have you

Hold those last words I well never betrayed the part of my plan

An loud raw and banging on a door 

What is that 

I don't know but I'm sure going use that for my plan see I'll place a dummy then pore fake blood out of the opening 

What if she wants to see me

I'm going place you at guillotine so at least you can say your last words but that creature well destroy everything before anything happens I'll poure an illusion mixer the wole town well be in a daze and attacked her men's 

Alice that sounds crazy 

I know but we all have a little crazy sometimes 

Ail yes, snow burse me 

What make it believe that you didn't come down here to talk 

I'm not going hurt you but I do have some tool's that make it believing 

》》》》》The next day 《《《《《《

Everting going as plan soon I'll be bathing in her blood as I sat down executioner I well like to see her face please 

Yes my queen 

Alice! Where snow!

Look guys I need someone who's brave enough to let out a huge creature

They all look puzzle ,come with me 

Oh ok don't worry we won't mess this up

You better not snow said 

~~~~~

For your crime's the queen have order you to death any last words 

In the middle of her speech you let out a low whistle

The ground started to shake 

* * *

_**1 year later**_ **( Alice pov)** me and harry are have a baby i tell snow yea this is amazing you the second who having a baby and Kathy is getting big so the Queen ye snow said come be happy you got ever thing I look at the sun and snow it three ten good thing i no time by a sdow it time for lunch I went in the house and got the drink's and sandwich snow made her fame cookies liam and harry small the Cooke's i took them out so the can be nice a soft. we eat harry and liam is playing weight Kathy she just like you snow got to so happy .yea ever one side that Kathy run tors us what something in her hand what you got I said ajkp she it an apple hey snow can I give Kathy a apple snow took the apple and eat it and gave back mmh it ok I cut up the apple an gave to Kathy she ran back to harry and liam was at is a boy or girl or both ? both I said oh my gosh harry and you hand fun this year ye harry and liam was in front of us Holden kahty out she made a boom boom harry said no you have to no how to change a pamper snow said ok Mommy

 **Harry** **and** **liam**  
 **L** :How to take this off

 **H** : that easy there we go

 **L** : i no how to this

 **H** : how you put up what this

 **L** : hold your nose

 **H** :no ever thing how I can't do that

 **L** : I can't but i try to her we good let go out I side

( **Harry pov)** Alice want time it is six we have to go home bye alice bye harry bye kahty that was fun next time these cute well be out harry can you take the grabs out walk tors the wood and sum the grabs in a hole there was a lady taking to a tree I what back to the house and alice was landing down in pain thay kicking I said only one she said hey stop mommy and daddy is trying to seep so be a good baby for us a seep he stop how do you no that by they way they act one eat a little and one eat all day now let go to sleep.

 **°** **Next** **day°** **(** **harry** **POV** **)** hey Ali what do you what on your pancakes cherry syrup and a little bet of hot sacue ok that sound gross but the three wall eat like it the most amazing food

 **(** **Alice** **POV** **)** ware the wind blow follow it to find blank what does it mean i read it four times no what this mean he said well I'm taking me a walk to the river reading that line over a over in tell two girl on a bot was coming closer to me and the paper side up do you no how to get to the other side for the river no but my husband no's harry do you no how to get to the other said ye you down the is paths a you take a rife to get to the other sea what your name dear Pocahontas the paper glow and solved that clue harry can you do me a little favorite ya Ali what is it well can you show Pocahontas her path ok Ali lest eat first then find her thanks harry eny then of my wife. Harry said also the baby shower is on Monday so that mean no boys you get it but Alice there one boy harry said who the baby harry said well the ones in here *laughing* Alice when are we the baby coming next week get ready ok now you have to pack up why because you gong be out there for three days afterwards the we have to get the place ready baby's so you and me have a good weeks together no interruption that sound good see you soon bae bye hizz 


	7. Chapter 7

HarryPOV)

this is hard I see why Alice take so long to come back home oh look the tree house she was talking about ah a note

hi harrbear if you reading this you must avoided traps be careful love Ali,man I love this woman so much I look around there's a desk stack with papers and half finish map of storybook one stack was unfinished and the other was sign finish 

HEY BACK A WAY FORM THOSE said

she have in her hand a bowing arrow aim at me , don't shoot i have a wifei said

who are you are you an England man she said

no im not ma'am i said

well what are you doing hear she said

well im here for Alice have you heard of her

who she said

Here showing her Alice picture 

Ah the blue pixie 

Yes well pocahontas see my wife saw your and she well like to help you 

Well ok only because your her husband come let me explain 

My powerful father, Chief Powhatan, disapproves of their relationship and wants to marry Kocoum

Who?

a native warrior

Oh I'm sorry , my mom said to follow your heart f you feel like this is your destiny the go after it you only going get this one change 

What a Weis woman she is come let me show you the river bend 

Yha she is, wow this incredible I never saw this side of the world and she she it almost every day and I never ask her what's out there

yea really do miss her, I miss every thing about her.

i remember our wedding flats back Louis adjusted Harry's tuxedo collar and bow tie one more time before getting back in line with the rest of the boys, who all had grins that went from ear to ear on each of their faces. "Perfect!" Louis said

"you can thank me later alice will gladly let you bang her tonight

"LOUIS!" Harry scolded

while you're looking like that is not helping !" Niall, Zayn, and Liam stifled their own laughs.

"LOUIS!" Harry scolded as he flattened out any wrinkles in his dark trousers with the palms of his hands, which were now starting to slip with nervous sweat.

Harry couldn't believe he was marrying someone like alice, You were the light of his world. His everything. He couldn't even bear to think about not having you in his life. The dressing room door opened, and in came Anne, Harry's mother.

Just one glance at Harry, and her eyes filled with proud tears. Without a word, she spread open her arms and wrapped them around Harry, who did the same to her. They hugged for a few seconds, and then Anne took a few steps back.

"My little son is all grown up and getting married. I can't believe this. Look at how handsome you look, Harry," Anne managed to get out, before she burst into tears.

Harry reached out and comforted her again, as all the boys left to leave them to their privacy. "I love you, Mum,and soon you have grandkids he said to his mother, who sniffed and gave him a huge smile

You better if I have something to say about it "Now you go get her, Harry. You're on in a few. Good luck, best wishes. I love you."

Anne exited the room quickly, leaving Harry alone. He took this time to bring it all in. He was getting married to the most important woman in his life today.

(Alice DRESSING ROOM)

The dressing room was filled with ladies. Your snow fixed your veil and brushed off the lint from the soft fabric of your dress.

A small silver necklace with a royal blue stone rested in between your collar bones. Your hair was pulled up into a complicated but elegant up-do, with a few loose curls hanging down near your cheeks. Your snow looked at you and did everything she could to hold back her tears. As you looked at yourself in the mirror, you felt your own tears forming in your eyes. alice, you look absolutely stunning," snow said, and all of the ladies behind her chimed in with similar compliments. "Thank you," you replied, embracing your snow in a hug. You stepped back and looked at yourself again in the mirror, as all of the other ladies filed out of the room, so you were alone at last. You stared at your reflection as your thoughts ran wild

( harry pov) She turned the corner and made her way to me. The second i laid my eyes on her, i got tears in my eyes, and i couldn't take my eyes off hers. My beautiful bride had tears in her eyes but i knew those tears were happy ones. She finally made her way to me and i took her hands in mine.

We said our vows and then exchanged our rings. Once we put the rings on each others fingers i could finally kiss my beautiful bride. I took her hand and dipped her so her body was leaning on my arm with a leg in the air and pressed my lips to hers.

This kiss was so different from others, this kiss was to remind us we were going to be together for eternity. And i am fully committed to that. I pulled her up and hugged her. Let me remind you we hired my old friend from school to be our photographer and to capture all these perfect moments. Alice gasp I look at her Harry that the mad hatter 

Yha what's wrong 

Noting but he was my friend two when I was young

Alice?

Hatter! she Lep in his arms 

Harry you don't know how special you made the day 

I took alice hand once again and walked back down the isle with her while on our way smiling to my parents. flats end)

I was so grateful for this moment.It was perfect. I can wait intell me and Alice are having kids it so crazy

um Harry were are pixie parents 

Well Alice say this is a dimension so they couldn't come

Wow she must be heart broken 

Yes she was she keep holding back the wedding I guess when she was talking to her friend's and they really got thought her

I see now you made so clear if I have a strong bond and feelings for John then I must take a hugh chance I might not get this opportunity ever again oh thank you please stay I'm definitely going do this 

Just let me look it over with grandmother willow

Of course take as much time you need I hope you have a good night pocahontas I clam back in tree house 

hello coco waves um i was thing about what you said yesterday and i really that i need some one this is john smith so you can go home because the old tree well guide us two happiness

Well that wonderful I got up a hug the girl may I ask you for a favor 

Anything for my new friend 

Can you get a map of the world 

It might take me while but of course

Thank you so much 

so bye haz have a good life and say hey to alice what you now you no her ya we meet she was picking barres and she was near the tree so i meet up with her she look sick well haz i hope she ok and you can visit me any time bye she said

**(Snow pov)** Well did you guys get the news bell said

no what news

well niall have a girl who she ware a red cape and have a wolf fallow her bell said

no Alice said

way no i said

well she and her wolf friend try to eat me last time that crazy well I'm not gating close to her bell are you OK

ya I think she a dancer all night long 

Ah just like her father

You help her off the chair 

um bell there a wet spot oh no you in labor 

**At niall house red pov)** I saw Niall on the couch masturbating shirtless with his shirt off, cock all out sweats, balls and all. "Niall." He looked at me and he slipped it into his sweats, "what babe?" I bit my lip harder, and I reached for his cock. It was so long and thick, and warm. I began pumping it and I slowly slid my head under the blanket, and licked the tip, Niall began moaning, it was groggy, and raspy. Actually very fucking sexy. I licked the shaft up and down, slowly pumping it, "mmmmm babe." He moaned. I then took the whole thing in my mouth, sucking it hard, hallowing my cheeks, "mmmmmm babe." He moaned again. I began humming a song, sucking it good I'm guessing if he was moaning. He started gripping my hair, making me deep throat, I was gagging a lot. He was the biggest I've ever taken, and he was fucking choking me. I deep throated a last time before I was about to die, until he came, he shot his hot warm liquid down my throat, making me moan at then sweet then salty juices.He pulled my head out the cover and he climbed on top of me and he said "I want you." I smiled, "take me." I whispered sexilly. He pulled my shorts off along with my lace boy shorts, he spreaded my legs kissing my clit, slowly kissing lower and lower into my warm throbbing hole. He then stuck his tongue inside my walls thrusting it, making me throw my head back moaning, then pulling out licking everywhere. He repeated, then I finally came, onto his nice tongue Then he took my tank top off and he unclipped my bra, then he pulled off his sweats and boxers. He slowly entered, and I winced and he said "it'll feel better babe, I promise." He said. He slowly thrusted, letting me get used to his size. Then he started kicking up the speed, making me moan his name, "oh Niall." "mmmmm baby your so tight." He moaned. He started thrusting into me with all his mite, "OOOOOOH NIALL!" I started crying out. "Yeah. Uh huh." Then he quickly gripped my waist and he fell back and I was ontop of him riding his dick. He was nice. "MMMMMMMMM." I was moaning as he gripped my waist thrusting his hips into me, I held my hands on his stomach trying to keep my balance, "MMMMMM YOUR SO GOOOOD." "Yeah baby." He moaned. Tears began rolling it felt so good. He pushed me off and he flipped me over and he gripped my waist from behind, pulling my ass in the air, and he slammed into me, making me grab the sheets, he was so good. "NIALLL !" "DONT FUCKING CUM."He yelled. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK I CANT HOLD IT!" He laughed and grabbed my hair making me moan"I.SAID.DONT.FUCKING.CUM.IF.YOU.DO.ILL.FUCK.YOU.EVEN.HARDER!" He was thrusting between everyword. I was just so weak I couldn't hold it. "NIALL. I CANT." I said. He thrusted more and my legs began getting shakey, and he thrusted hard a last time, before cumming inside of me. "OH SHIIIIIIT!" He screamed out, then I immediately came along with him, it felt so good when he shot his irish load inside of me. He thrusted a bit more and laid beside me, my ass fell behind me and I was facing him. He smiled with sweat all over his forehead, same with me.That was fun in tell there was a knock on the door who could it be I open the door half way hey um have you seen niall ye just give us a minute hey niall their a men looking for you OK he said

 **(Niall POV)** I put my clothes on and I walk to the door it was liam what do here

want is it bella is giving Barth come this the first birth in this town for God how long whare is harry?

there no that way I pick him

up so you can find him hey red let find harry than you can met what the rest you gone love them we when out we got to Alice place we when in side you can stay here 

Harry ! Harry!

Ya what wrong we're Alice and how many times do we have to say take your boots off it not like your dum !

Harry bell giving birth so we all there to comfort her 

Ah well let's go then oh wait let me lock up and he did so

* * *

Push bell 

What do think I'm doing !

Hold her still ah I see a head,push!

You doing wonderful keep going 

Ok I need and big one dear 

AHHH ,the baby slid out and into your arms and hands hahaha it's a girl 

Oh wonderful 

The best cut the umbilical cord then you wash a hand bell her baby 

A round of applause erupted that was beautiful 

Well done for a midwife who didn't bare any child yet

Thanks I have been at may brith's when I was a teen

Amy where but you don't on her come look you see the is pic I put to harry and Alice see oh no not her I don't like her she said

way because the job I got she was one of the part but she ran a way we at the place knock on the door it's open she said I opened the door their harry siting reading naked hey man

Hey nall is nice to see you and it nice to see you to red i dont think Alice well

I know

Well your in luck she in a good mood all this week I think she'll understand if you explain what happened and why you did it she a very understand gal

That was Q for red to go and talk to Alice

So when you're having baby's

Why the rush let's just enjoy the wedding aura puls I'm going take her on a trip if she conceive that well be great but I don't whant to tie this is bird down so quickly

Do you guys are going aventure first then have kids 

Ya have you seen it it so beautiful

Man Alice sure did a number on you

Yes she did and I love ever minute 

So we're you guys going here he point at the map how do get there a boat

Well I hope she don't have seasickness 

Me too

~~~~~~~

Why are you in my house !

Naill and I are visiting well go stay away from me

Look I'm sorry for the trouble I cause but look in good news the wolf is dead the ace man killed him and I'm not under his trance

Mmm ok I give you a chance missy but if you fuck it up I'll kill you

Yes I hear you loud a clear 

* * *

Hey blue pixie 

Ah you like the Adventure

I sure did man if i know what was out there i whold be all ovee this world

World?

Yes world see ,rolling out a the world map

Oh Lord

Why the long face that mean more case's I'll be dead 

Well stop it were it grows hatter knows a lot so we all go and stop her

Harry you an fences do whan't to go now 

He'll ya my mom well love the picture's 

A knock on the door erupt the conversation 

umm... excuse me ma'am but have you see Alice

oh I'm Alice ,Alice styles storybook case worker

Well Alice I'm sorry to This he grab your wrist come we have to get out of the is world

Luke stop 

Harry rush by your side quickly detaching him I can't go i love this place it need's me

Oh look Prince charming what next talking animal's !

Alice we were supposed to husband and wife with kids wow this is mess up we supposed to be together and you fucking throw that away 

I know but things change and I'm not getting younger I see both sides 

Well ok I see don't worry I'll be out your hair 

he my ex that I told you

I don't know how he got here but make sure a hole to send them back who do he think he is trying to step my girl ok calm down Macho Man

Alice,Harry the hatter have been captured 

Alice this a trap 

I know but they took it to far and two head are better than one so go pack

 **(Luke pov )** well she move no

let go back home

no! she have to pay bro

come on all the boy said

no im not saying see you later she was mine well if she wants to play let the play


	8. Chapter 8

Map

Check 

Food 

Check

clothing's

Check 

toiletries

Check 

Kiss? He Len in a kissed you well that deserve an double check 

So Alice how long were going take 

Oh maybe an hour 

What are you talking about

It's an hour on the bandersnap and it depends if we go to jail

A bandersnap

Yes don't worry I know these two they was my pets they so sweet arent y'all they press there head on your cheeks come Harry let them get to know you ali these are dangers animal true but don't all animal need love 

Ok but if I get eating then I'm going haunted you

Come on scaredy cat ,he put his hand out to let the animal sniff it the best didn't even nip him just lick his hand see he likes you 

Yha I probably had leftover peanut butter on my hand

Harry we don't have pp&j now let's go burning daylight

Ok My dove he got on a you two road off Alice won't they know were comeing 

No Glinda said they was celebrating blocking the gates and have 80% of land

so why didn't take all of it

The like to see the Mouse dengel in fear

Wicked lady's I wonder what made them like this 

I love to find out too maybe after this we ask

Maybe we should take a break 

Focus on our self look were not getting younger 

And that why I love you random pick

Love that the second best thing i heard in my mind

What was the first 

You saying yes to marrying you ,the shy turn dark 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry we got a problem what happen the kids got sick no the grow what they grow out of the chicken consume well good way because the hate wen you first put no them but that was august lucky then i have one more costume for them what is mice we can be a family of Mouse really it cute and i made it reedy for emergency Alice you crazy were do you get you ides for well sometime i be siting down in the kitchen and i see a group a mouse walk pass and into the backyard do we have to were now no we have to fix THE HOUSE go git the barrel you mean the Wine Cooler don't get sassy whit me and thank the cake mix out what are you gong make cupcakes whit spider can i make something yes you can make this what is it well wen i was big as a house i had nothing to do so i was experiment whit coloring but i toke one thing out of it and now it food coloring so you can drink it yes just put sugar and water and stir cool this stuff taste good what to call it cool aid humm well what time is it 450 let git them dress after a long fight putting close no let go to ant bell house way because she more close to the house what that juice way do we have to ware this because you grow so much you did fit in the consumes i plan what was the consumes they ways it ways two baby chickens we was gong be that that well be fun we got to snow place i notice on her door there was spiders i show her in a cute medieval consume hey queen come in Kathy, boys ! snow shot they can ruin tors the door Kathy had on may look on blue dress ans a black bow in her hair peter was a crazy men lock up ok kids have fun well be in the living room tell us wen you what to go outside. Henry pov: god she so beautiful well go ask her be quite well you just taking to you self then if i be quit but she much older then me yea but i have a Secret you dad is so old your mum don't no it yat you find out go talk to her NOW OK Henry you ok Kathy said ya well let get some candy we went outside to the Village ever kid had a buck full of candy OK kid bed time ya let go bye guy tomorrow we have to count the candy wen we got back dracy fell asleep in her consumes I took my off an fell sleep. Zayn I'm sorry that you have to which the is kids Alice said no it fun come over to help you watch Darcy and Henry She has been sleeping for a few hours so perry and Zayn have found... other ways to pass the time. Just then you hear her crying, you crawl off of Zayn and go upstairs. You see Darcy bawling her eyes out so you pick her up and ask her what whoring. Just as you start to worry that she might be sick or hurt, she said i had a bad dream He softly places her in her bed and you give him a grateful kiss. Zayn had a great idea. (ALICE POV) UGH WHERE ARE GOING ! we almost there we just have to cross the Bridge the look unsafe come no we not going get hurt just winch out snow can you walk a litter more faster Alice these is unsafe so I have to move slow I don't like this so if one of the wood fall I'm not going down whit it see we almost there when we got to the end of the Bridge harry took my hand OK were to go next well in to their woods and there the house OK (Harry POV )you see look i t cool wow this look scary can we go back the girls said come no do you really want to go back that a long to go back in the woods no he right let stay the night way can we go to a candy house girls said well do you what to fight witches or go to a creepy house yea the true it sound good if you going to the creepy house than fighting let go it dust but cool hey red got the cup yea good what are you doing making drinks ok Alice is making the SINISTER SANGRIA,WITCHES BREW-SKI,Witchy Woman,CANDY APPLE MARGARITA,SPOOKY SIPPER,SCARY SKELE-TINI, BLACK MAGIC,TODDY OF TERROR and a Iced Tea Alice said * in harry's mind ok tell her after she make what let play a game hand and clap then tell her* back to Alice house ok kids Sean you up let put you bed what about scary story what zayn what that make them sacred and they never go to sleep no Perry ok in yours bed these story is the ghost of the bloody finger In a small town not far from here, there was an old abandoned house. No one ever went near it because everyone said that it was haunted. One day, a bunch of local people were sitting in a coffee shop, chatting about bravery. One man in particular was bragging loudly. "I'm not afraid of anything!" he boasted. "Oh yeah?" asked his buddy. "I'll bet that you aren't brave enough to spend a night alone in that old abandoned house!" The boaster didn't want to admit that he was afraid, so he agreed to sleep in the house that very night. At dusk, he arrived at the house alone. He checked every room and found nothing unusual. He chose an upstairs bedroom, spread out his sleeping bag on the floor, and tried to sleep. He had just dozed off when he heard a faint noise from downstairs. He strained to hear what it was. It sounded like someone moaning these words: "I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am in the front hall!" The man told himself that he was just imagining things. It must be the wind, he thought. But then he heard, a bit louder, "I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am at the bottom of the stairs!" "My imagination is running wild!" thought the man. "I am just going to go to sleep, and soon it will be morning." But then he heard, even louder, "I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am at the top of the stairs!" The man dove inside his sleeping bag, but he could still hear the ghost coming closer. "I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am in the upstairs hall!" The man hid his head under his pillow, but he could hear the ghost coming even closer. "I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am at the bedroom door!" The man was shaking with terror. The door creaked open. "I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am in the bedroom!" The ghost paused in the doorway. "I am the ghost of the bloody finger!" (pause) "Do you have a band-aid?" SO HOW YOU LIKE IT ! THAT WAS FUNNY TELL ONE MORE UNCLE ZYAN Darcy and harry said ok here one it A Knife in the Grave Tom, Fred, and John were sitting at the cafeteria table during lunchtime, discussing some of the local urban legends. "According to my Uncle, his friend walked into the cemetery on a full moon, and at the stroke of midnight the hand of a skeleton reached up out of the ground and grabbed his leg," Tom explained as he twirled his fork around the pile of spaghetti on his plate. "Yeah, whatever," John replied as he rolled his eyes. "So, um, what happened then?" Fred stuttered as he stared at Tim with wide and fearful eyes. "Well, they say that he was pulled down under the dirt and, trapped there, he died of suffocation," Tom answered, glancing back and forth at his two friends. "Wow," Fred said as he broke a corner off his cornbread and popped it in his mouth. "Get real. That's one of the oldest stories about Greywood Cemetery. Everyone knows it's a bunch of baloney," John said, looking at Tom with disdain. "Okay then. Tomorrow night is a full moon. I dare you to stick a knife in the ground at midnight and leave it there. We'll check in the morning to see if you really did it." Tom answered, matching John's look with a smirk. "Fine." "Fine," Tom said as he shoved his hand across the table. John reached over his plate, grasped his friend's hand firmly, and shook it. The deal was made. The next night, John crept silently into the dark and foreboding cemetery. It was far spookier than he remembered it being during the day. Finally, he found a fresh grave plot that had recently been filled in. He quickly removed the jack-knife from his jacket pocket, and unfolded the blade. As he watched the moon's reflection dance over the silver blade, he realized that his hand was shaking.Whatever...it's just a story, just do it He squatted down, closed his eyes, and slammed the blade into the freshly packed earth. He waited a few moments. Nothing. Phew... He started to stand, but at that very moment something tugged on his jacket. He tried harder to stand up and realized that something had a firm grip on his jacket and was pulling him down toward the ground. His heart froze and he screamed at the top of his lungs until all of his breath was expelled, and he passed out. The next morning, his friends found him asleep by the grave. When they woke him, he started to tell the story, and then they all quickly looked down at his jacket where he'd been grabbed and pulled to the ground. Immediately, Tom and Fred burst into hysterical laughter. John just sat there staring at his jacket. The corner was pinned to the ground by the blade that he, himself, had thrust through it. that was amzayn THANK YOU uncle zayn yah ........ we love you i love you to go to sleep pumpkins me and Perry went down starer wow zayn you did good i that you tell a scary story no i now that Alice well kill me Hahaha. back at the creepy house Mmmum we got drinks but we missing one thing GHOST STORY everyone yell than bat sown in the living room oh me said snow i got one it call the ghost bride one the was a beautiful young woman who was very much in love with her fiancée and was eagerly awaiting the day of their wedding. But when that day finally came, the groom never showed up. It's later revealed that the reason the bride's husband-to-be never showed was because he had fallen in love with the bride's sister--and to add insult to injury, the groom and the bride's sister got married the day after the groom was supposed to marry his original bride. The following night, the jilted bride put on her wedding dress and went down to her basement to grab large, sharp axe. She walked to her sister's house and murdered her sister and brother-in-law with the axe while they were sleeping in bed. When the police finally arrived, they found the jilted bride rocking herself in a rocking chair next to the bodies, throwing rice and smiling while humming the Wedding March. She then committed suicide by jumping out the window so she couldn't be arrested, and was later buried in the city cemetery (her name's revealed to be Cynthia Snell). On every anniversary of the murder/suicide, the ghost bride returns to the graveyard looking for more victims. wow well now don't cheat on you fiancee what there sister hey Alice how bout you tell a story sense you lived in the really wold well if say so this one is call bloody Mary She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors. Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones. Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town. The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter. The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leap upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake. As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again. From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror. im no saying her name in the mirror what next well harry want to play a game call hide and clap in teems so who it well pick a par and put one of the par foot out ok let start Eenie meenie miny mo Catch a lady by her toes If she screams, don't let her go bell and beat are out Eenie meenie miny mo Catch a lady by her toes If she screams, don't let her go your out harry and alice Eenie meenie miny mo Catch a lady by her toes If she screams, don't let her go Pocahontas and john ok it just niall and red and me and snow Eenie meenie miny mo Catch a lady by her toes If she screams, don't let her go were out your it niall and Red Riding Hood ok let sater at 40 ready go OK Alice let go hide were in the closet so harry wait do you have to do Alice said well the player have to hide but you have to clap one if the player is it they have to say clap one if they you you well be there pray OK so be quiet um Alice I have something to say harry we got to be quiet no their blindfold and were like on the third floor so do you remember wen you was little grail ya way she said well do you remember these queen big herd and a crazy men who dink tea white mice ,rabbet and a cat yes I had some crazy dreams how do you now that well I'm the crazy men well the mad hatter ya rate harry stop lying no I'm am the so me */harry mind / see she don't Believe you just give up let me out she hate you she don't love you no more even your kids hate you*harry !? what this is you yes are you mad yes but I sell love you shut up you what I'm sorry it tell me horrible things well I'm not going kill her you kill ever one let go harry let go Home OK just in time you win said snow were tried find you the is house is big we find a room full what doll head and rose then and there was two twins but there was conjoined in these house is creepy let go it probably 200 let go home you no going home your may dinner harry stop that was that was it me then who i said me the bat turn into a man and bite Pocahontas john pick her up and well all sated to run (3 hours later)well she ok but just sleeping here harry said giving everyone water wall i give balcts you guy cant say here no we good everyone said ok bye guys harry said let go to bed were Perry and zayn we look in the kid room they was sleep in the rocking chair so cute we said we close the door and went to bed

**Red** **POV**

God I love niall but i love some one i just dont what to brack his hart I been tonralk to some Noe maybe Alice she no how complacent thenigs are .

Aril POV

i sam back to the cales i gess i was litte daddy on his thorun ARIL he siad were have you bean just out well you were late have you bed nere the sufece no i dont what you go up ther the lots opf danger thing up there ok i mend it ok i samm to my haidde out i just wich he can undrd san

Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.

I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!

But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancing'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimming  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world....

Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world

somting fell a the sobas aril let go home you under a lot of prer nitell i saw some tinh pass sobas shot my name but i inord i saw a ship i samm tores it the was mice and they was dacinge a werid cher lick my face max come her boy a human call he is so dremy a terrible storm swept across the sea.i watched as a prince fell off a huge ship. "I must save him!" she cried. i pulled the human to shore and sang to him. Then i swam away. i went to my hidde out spin all aorud in tell daddy came in i told you dont go ner humans ther horrbul he siad i dont care i said a that we he got mad he sartd to deroy ever thing but the last thing was the satue i fell a crid the was two elase give and foer but i did care in tell they said i well be what the humans i samm whit the elas suobe idid want to go but i did care ofr what he have to sade i went in the cave come in a voice said i kown waht you what se said a human i cnat blam you thery The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself Can you do that?

My dear, sweet child, that's what I do  
It's what I live for  
To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?  
If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again  
But you'll have your man  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Oh, and there is one more thing  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment  
But I don't have-  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle  
What I want from you is your voice  
But without my voice, how can I-  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead  
Make your choice  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

Now, sing  
Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah  
Keep singing!  
Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah

flander and soube hlep me to the sufffest   
When she is on the beach, Scuttle is already there. He helps wake Ariel up. As she starts to wake up, Scuttle grabs her feet and looks at them. He then lifts up her entire leg, trying to figure out what is different about her. Ariel looks at him and realizes that she has legs.

But if Prince Eric didn't kiss Ariel by sunset on the third day, she would become a mermaid again.Charmed by her silent beauty, Prince Eric showed Ariel his kingdom.Ariel loved being with the prince in the human world, but the two had not yet kissed. so they went to the lacek There you see her

Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.  
  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Ariel loved being with the prince in the human world, but the two had not yet kissed.Worried that Prince Eric was falling in love with Ariel, Ursula transformed herself into the beautiful Vanessa.She was going to make the prince fall in love with her instead.Disguised as Vanessa and using Ariel's voice, the sea witch cast a spell on Prince Eric. He thought he was in love.He was going to marry Vanessa! Ariel had lost her true love.Just before sunset on the third day, Scuttle discovered that Vanessa was Ursula in disguise. He hurried to warn Ariel.As Sebastian went to find King Triton, Ariel and Flounder raced to catch Prince Eric's ship.With the help of her friends, Ariel was able to stop the wedding and get her voice back.Released from Ursula's spell, Prince Eric realized that Ariel was the one he truly loved. But it was too late.The sun went down before Ariel and the prince could kiss. She was a mermaid once more, and she belonged to Ursula.To save his daughter, King Triton gave Ursula his great powers and became her prisoner. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" shouted Ursula.To save his daughter, King Triton gave Ursula his great powers and became her prisoner. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" shouted Ursula.He steered its jagged bow through Ursula's heart. With a howl, the sea witch disappeared in the waves.With Ursula gone, King Triton regained his powers. Seeing Ariel's love for Prince Eric, the king granted her wish: She became human!Ariel and Prince Eric married and lived happily in a castle by the sea.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry POV

Way do she do this I well love to have a baby but she make complicated it for us she got up of bed a went to the bathroom she got dress an took the kids to school she look sad what ever is no her mind it no good.

Alice pov

i toke he kid to school yesterday wen i went to pick some fruits Luke want me to me him at the park i need to get this off my chest ever day i have to put that fake smile no i don't what to so maybe get this off my chest well help me i sat on a park bench he sat next me

A hello

L hey

L how are you

A good me and harry are going have a niter baby

L wow that cool umm the reason i ask you to come to the park is to say im sorry for what i did They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah But I ain't done much healing

A I used to dream about who we used to be when we were younger and free I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet There's was so much difference between us but we never seen that in tell no

L I mustn't visit a thousand times To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done But when I visit you never seem to be home At least I can say that I've tried To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

A IT DOES IT tear me we i go out and see you and niter girl it feel that you the one who got a way and harry i think he have Stockholm syndrome but i guess that what a part of being the mad hatter

L what you miss me wow i never that i well her that someone miss me

A of course ivy I heard, that your settled down.That you, found a girl and your married now.I heard that your dreams came true.

L that a lie yes i found someone new but my dreams well never come true

A then what is your dreams?

L to be a king or to have a family like a sister and all that

L I remembered you said "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" now her silence is the most powerful scream

L is he treeing you rite?

A no he more crazy form me he great we the kids but it a then lie between us can i have a fave to ask can you which the kid i have to tech harry to the hostel

L so pick them up

A yea

L but way he need to go the hospital

A no not that hospital the one for crazy

L oh ok

A well nice talking to you

L yea you to have a nice day

Alice pick the kids up and told them that they uncle Luke well pick them up tomorrow

next day

come no harry let go ok ware we going just walking 4 min into the place hey in giting tired let go in here i are mad a appointment what the doctor let set i need to the bathroom be back harry said i went to the find desk hello im made a appointment for the doctor let go here good morning Mrs stiles how are you good so you here for you husband yes let see what up in his mind ware is he down stairs we went down stairs harry look at me I think he no the doctor took him into a noted room he nurse to me to the room next to him there is a tramper window so we can see him but here can't see us Alice come no stop playing get me out stupid your the one who said let go maybe we get that nurse to have sex no we can't well we just have to what over an hour he hand go to seep the doctor said they need to take him they said we sand you Mrs Styles if they need any thing we come over resat ok they give me his Coat I walk home a miss.

Luke POV

Wen I saw Alice she look like she try not to cry she just walks up to there room a close the door she must have that Looseness feeling in her I had that we she in a few minutes I go up and come her two her door OK I knock on her door she did answer I came in OK I walk in there room all the pic that was there were all tacking down I did want to put him there she said she was putting all the stuff that he put under neath the bed in a bag what are you doing noting just clean Alice your hide evens put it back the doctor well come and see if he crazy at home on I what him back so way are wearing gloves go tack a bath and we talk it out I look at the stuff she had there was ascratch on his wife face it missing and I aw harry and Alice her face was scratch off to then I saw a note it say

my dear lovely wife

When I look into your beautiful eyes and see your pretty smile, my heart melts. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, but your best feature is your kind, caring, and understanding heart. I really appreciate all the little things you do for me. What I appreciate most is your thoughtfulness and your caring heart. Just thinking about you brings joy in my heart.I feel as though I'm the most blessed guy in the world because God put a wonderful woman like you in my life. I want you to know that I love you very much.Sweetheart, thank you for being apart of my life and being there and loving me so much but i have to say goodbye There was a time when I thought our love would stand the test of time and nothing could come between us. Unfortunately, the years have chipped away at our once perfect relationship and there is nothing left to hold on to. The way things are now, we are no longer a positive influence in each other's life. We just make each other miserable instead of happy, and make life harder rather than easier. It is time to call it quits and go our separate ways. i can bear to see the kid be tanking a way so i just have to kill you 

Goodbye my dear wife 

I put the note back and cheek on Alice just to mach sore that she did kill her self i knock on the door Alice you ok she came out i started to leave in tell she sad say the night just got to the gist room wen i change ok after that Alice went to the kid room she started to sing to them We know full well there's just time

So is it wrong to dance this line?  
If your heart was full of love  
Could you give it up?

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

How unfair, it's just our luck  
Found something real that's out of touch  
But if you'd searched the whole wide world  
Would you dare to let it go?

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

It's not about, not about angels, angels   
She close the door and tack my hand to they bedroom I she just said cuddle me 

Luke pov

i woke up Alice is in my arms she look so tired maybe i tack her out i remember wen i was at her wedding she look so happy i know she saw me but i walk aye if i did do that maybe she wan be so dam depressed she wok up and smile you say wen i tell harry to say he live in the middle of the night and i find him downstairs she said I'm gong Mack breakfast she hop out of bed a went down sat i follow her and help the kid came down good morning what of breakfast pancakes and bacon after breakfast Alice went up stars hey luck Henry said dracy outside give the animals food what do you what to talk about? I need you to make her happier what? make her feel good Henry what are you talking about? ugh have sex what her she love kink what you don't know that harry told you ya dad said if mom get a new man I have to say it well thank let go to school Alice are you coming yes she can down my be i fuck her just not today tomorrow we wall to the school i wish we had something so we don't have to walk me too well were here have fun bye luck and mom i wen back home Alice wen to her weekly visit i went to the fancy restore The River Café hello can i help you the mad said yes i well lick to Reserve a set for two and what your name Luke and can i plan the dinner yes well i known Alice love sea food but i guess her after what the Mermaid she don't what sea food so the Wagyu Steak Tartare and Duck Breast whit wine yes the Royal White'Transmontanus'Sturgeon(California) that will be 235.00 here you go and i well be today

Alice

you never love me yes i love you no i found want you had under the bed well i jut you were my teddy bear Stitched you up, put you together With cotton and feather Gave you love, put my heart inside you Oh what could I do When you started talking in your sleep Saying things you'd do to me I didn't care wasn't scared well you said you always be no my side but we find knives under the bed i was cons about you heath your 140 year old im just 25 i cant do ever thing lick take the kids to school and mace sore that you did killed someone you no im done im just done i living you bye harry i wall to the doctor a gave the stuff form under the bed well thank you we have to keep hem form long tram have a good day ms.Styles no im Evans. wen i came home all the girls here i forgot gossip day they squeal and hug my tie we ween in side you ok Alice snow said no what happen what harry did he did noting well come i get you a drunk sit bell said i tell the girl what happen over the week they look so sad alice that was brave of what you did let get the kids the can have a play date well Luke pick up the kids for me who they all said Luke my ex the who bet you no he sweet we talk about that they left few hour later hey mommy l look i got a a because lukey came a did a sow an tell Alice look Luke have a guitar in his hand what it just a guitar no just a electric guitar one see he song the strings it loud wow how did i don't now well you have a play date Alice Luke said you ok nerve better i divorce harry wow well that what he get i be out side wen the door open kids and grown woman ran to me auntie alice hey thank you for letting use visit we gong out said bye kids we talk so many thing in tell Luke came in all wet the kid was playing cow boy and Indians i lost so they made me get in the nasty water i gong wash up don't make dinner ok Alice who he is that Luke he hot for you the girls look at thee clock it 5:00 we have to go bye Alice bye Darcy and Henry come kids ok bye auntie bye Mr Luke kid it time for homework i make left over Luke way i can make dinner for four because im taking you out i have a some to take care for us no put that trey back a go upstairs he said i wash up a put the red dress that harry said not to ware tie my hare up and put some makeup on i met Luke down stars he so handsome in that shot i saw snow waving hi let go we don't have a lot of time love we arrive ate the place Reserve for Luke yes come this way we ween out side there a beautiful sit (pic of they spot) Luke wow i can thank you enough this so sweet why because you under a lot of stress so here thank you so much he pull out my sit thank you i did now if you like sea food so i go something diffident ok well you was write i don't like it. that a sexy dress you have on ya harry did like it so put it on because he can say noting haha well what do a home Luke said a undercover mystery solver cool came wen you on a mystery Luke said yes tomorrow. 

i did no how to end it so im just gonig end it her love you my cupcakes the outfit she wearing http://www.polyvore.com/luke_take_alice_out/set?id=182761286


	11. Chapter 11

I got up early to wok up the kids I put no my rob and sated making breakfast I put the beacon in the oven and a blow half full with eggs I went up waters open the door Darcy wake up time of breakfast is ready OK Henry get up OK they said good thing I separate their rooms harry said they need to sacred a room all thought they childhood every thing is done i gave the kids there food mom wow the is the first time you made breakfast because you dad did like the smell of eggs a bacon well time for school i drop the kids to school wash the dish and tell snow that we be out i said o Luke so we can go yes but first no i lest is to chat no Pocahontas and john they not doing good Alice you look hot come Luke is just a dress let Go so were they at her Luke in the woods ya creepy but I cool we are at they house john i notice he open the door a gave me a hug there something wrong whit Pocahontas is no felling good she always in the house wen the sun come up and she smell like blood i think i know was up we went to the bedroom hey Pocahontas you ok yes she looks pale and her lips are red i know what you are you been eating animals well do you what to live ya Alice im sorry that you here just be careful and just animals ok bye i gave her a hug and stab her in the hart she turn to dust let go tell john hey she gone thank you i did what her to kill me Alice you the beats just my job now i have to change Luke let go home

Luke pov

wow that was crazy is this every day for her that way she allows worry well i guest her life Alice came out with a new dress no let go way do yo have a bag we coming back maybe some times i get suck or tun in to something fist i fund a clue in the village near that so what whit the map is not just a map is quests im no my last one but i just what to say home hey let the kids do it wen they older yea the ghat but two years doing noting that boring hey look is that the girl let me see Alice pull out the map it shins "The Little Glass Slipper" maybe let take to here let no jump to conclusion ok let ask people ok her hey mr what the girl name Cinderella poor girl also have to do the work there was a wealthy widower who married a proud and haughty woman as his second wife. She had two daughters, who were equally vain and selfish. By his first wife, he'd had a beautiful young daughter, a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper. The stepmother and her daughters forced the first daughter into servitude wow that sad yep well i have to the man said ok no let take to her a fairy came no Alice you just cant tall to her the step mother well find out here a good disguise she tuned us into mice what i said and she just disperse Alice who was that well that was the witch form the east she nice but ghetto let fund Cinderella we saw other mice they was hided in side let go we follow the mice hey Alice look and there what luke they might be a cat we don't what get eating and right as Alice say that a cat was walking down the stars so we went up stars in tell Alice got cot by a trap god way there traps no one like mice well i guess not in tell a person pick the trap your poor little guy hum well you have clothes ok what you look exactly like the Detective Alice well i name you Alice my name is Cinderella meanwhile at the case no! he delayed what he likes men you highness it take time no it doesn't i just worry that my boy well be to old and i what to see my grandchildren i got and idea let have a ball to celebrate his returned and what a coincidence all lady of in the vile is here he bond he fall in love with one of them tonight back at to the house Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High above me Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale in tell there was a knocked on the door yo your mail is here 

Hey their mean to cent every day so let do something nice for her let make her a dress for the ball antor mouse said ya Every time she'd find a minute

That's the time that they begin it  
Cinderelly, Cinderelly  
Cinderella! Cinderelly, Cinderelly Night and day it's Cinderelly Make the fire, fix the breakfast Wash the dishes, do the mopping And the sweeping and the dusting They always keep her hopping  
She goes around in circles Till she's very, very dizzy Still they holler Keep a-busy Cinderelly  
you know she well never go to the ball if she dont get here dress poorCinderelly We can do it, we can do it We can help our Cinderelly We can make her dress so pretty There's nothing to it, really We'll tie a sash around it Put a ribbon through it When dancing at the ball She'll be more beautiful than allIn the lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry Gonna help our Cinderelly Got no time to dilly-dally we gotta get a-goin'I'll cut with these scissors And I can do the sewing Leave the sewing to the women You go get some trimmin' And we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly We'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly! 

love you my cupcakes


	12. Chapter 12

look it to cute on them(so they is going be baby chicks yep alice said and we are mouse yep that cool but what are we warring in the haunted house well they for me to make it so let go to the park before they take there nap /at the park/ man they grow to fast harry they are baby's we got time alice said ye so they all grown what are they doing firing over the Bucket no yes on look it Darcy is walking Ya we did what now Henry following yes time for lunch I'm so proud for guy's umm

(Harry pov)this not good the baby are not ready god I hop this is false alarm I walk in t he house just push on not in tell harry come I ran tors i room their Alice lag wade out the girls tuning back and fort getting water and Louis under seed trying to get the baby's HARRY Alice seam in joy now I can push now she gave one big push. Hey I can see the baby hard tree more for one Louis said I'm so glad you here she kiss me a gave one more push IT A BOY what and one more push a noted one and a girl Louis said I'm so happy here harry and here Alice two happy and healthy baby's they so cute thank you. For every thing no problem you no you have to take the for Halloween that the beat OK family photo louis said so what they names snow said Darcy and Henry we said


End file.
